


Broken Streak

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 72: Kira

"Hey, Starsky, look."

"That's... nah, that can't be Kira. Too young."

"Sure looks like her, though. You don't see hair like that, these days."

"Ain't that the truth. Jeez, I haven't thought about her in years."

"Too bad that streak's broken now. I wonder what happened to the bi—"

"Hutch."

"What? She almost tore us apart."

"I know, but because of her, we finally figured it out, remember? Figured _us_ out. We got the 'happily ever after,' not Kira."

"That's true. Think maybe I should be more magnanimous to the bitch?"

"Huh. Think maybe we should start a new streak."


End file.
